Beautiful Cherry Blossoms
by Mikaela Williams
Summary: Gadis itu hanya seperti gadis lainnya. Ia ingin menggapai impiannya, memiliki keluarga normal, dan memiliki teman-teman yang menyayanginya. Tapi realita tak pernah sejalan dengan impiannya. AU/SasuSaku/KakaIru/RnR, please?


**Beautiful Cherry Blossoms**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Beautiful Blossoms is Mikaela Williams's**

**I don't gain any profit of this fic.**

**Any mistakes are all mine. (And I don't really care, though)**

.

.

.

Hidup terasa sangat menyebalkan jika keinginanmu tidak sama dengan orang tuamu. Itu adalah hal paling menyebalkan kedua yang dirasakan oleh Sakura selama enam belas tahun hidupnya. Ia adalah gadis yang berpandangan jauh ke depan dan sudah menetapkan tujuan hidupnya dengan mantap sejak… dua minggu lalu. Tapi, bukan itu yang jadi masalah.

Seperti remaja yang lain, tentu saja ia mengalami kebingungan mau dibawa ke mana hidupnya nanti. Namun setelah melalui proses yang panjang, ia sadar bahwa _passion-_nya selama ini adalah terhadap musik. Selain sahabatnya, musiklah yang selalu menemaninya di kala ia sedih atau kesepian. Musiklah yang selama ini menemaninya melewati masa-masa sulit saat ia masih kanak-kanak.

Ia sering menghabiskan sore di kusen jendela sambil bermain gitar akustiknya, dari lagu milik Avril Lavigne hingga Dream Theatre. Gitar itu ia dapatkan saat ia kelas dua SMP hasil ia menabung selama enam bulan. Sekarang dia sudah kelas dua SMA dan sudah cukup mahir. Selama ini ia belajar memetik gitar bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia juga pandai menyanyi karena sekarang sepertinya gadis ini tertarik sebagai vokalis. Dan gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas itu bersumpah, jika ia memenangkan penghargaan musik, ia akan menyebut sahabat-sahabatnya itu kedua setelah kepada Tuhan.

Namun Ayah Kakashi menghancurkan segalanya. Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang bisa menghancurkan impian selain orang tua sendiri, begitu pikir Sakura. Semenjak ia bercerita bahwa ia ingin mendalami musik, ingin berkarir di dunia musik, ingin sekolah di jurusan seni musik saat kuliah nanti, Ayah Kakashi justru balik bertanya kepadanya.

"Pemusik? Kenapa kamu nggak memilih cita-cita yang lebih baik? Dokter, misalnya?"

Sakura memasang ekpresi mengantuk sekaligus tidak habis pikir. "Siapa yang mengatur cita-cita ini lebih baik dari cita-cita itu? Aku menghargai dunia medis, tapi pegang jarum suntik saja aku takut. Ayah, bahkan dokter pun butuh hiburan."

"Kamu bisa pilih yang lain lagi." Nada suara Ayah Kakashi terdengar seperti ingin mengakhiri diskusi malam itu. "Ayah nggak ingin berdebat. Pikirkan sekali lagi, Sakura. Saat ayah seumuranmu, ayah bahkan ingin menjadi astronot. Dan ayah sadar bahwa semua hal nggak selalu sejalan dengan keinginanmu. Mungkin itu cuma keinginan sementaramu. Saat kamu bangun tidur besok, mungkin kamu ingin menjadi… pengacara? Kamu tahu gadis bisa merubah pikiran dalam lima menit?"

"Hhh!" Sakura menghela napas kasar. "Aku nggak tahu ayah menilaiku sedangkal itu. Aku berbeda dengan ayah yang gampang menyerah buat jadi astronot." Ia lalu bangkit dari sofa dan beranjak ke kamarnya. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat dewasa dan mengambil keputusan sendiri dan ayah nggak bisa melakukan apa-apa!"

BLAM!

"Aku bakal ngomong nanti sama Papa!"

.

.

.

Di atap seperti biasa, Sakura akan menyendiri jika sedang risau. Ia merasa kadang cukup ditemani oleh gitar akustik, semilir angin, dan langit biru pun semua akan terasa baik-baik saja. Ia menggumamka sebelum ia mulai memetik gitar akustik Yamaha-nya.

"_I believe I can see the future,_

_cause I repeat the same routine. Hhh…"_

"Aku nggak ingat ada '_hhh…' _di lagu itu." Lalu tawa renyah mengikuti kalimat barusan. Sakura menoleh ke samping kanan dan mendapati sahabat terbaik nomor 1A-nya sedang membawa sebungkus keripik kentang. Ia tidak datang sendirian.

"Naruto…" gumam Sakura pelan. "Berisik."

"Kamu tahu aku orang yang serius," suara sahabat terbaik nomor 1B-nya, Sasuke, menyela. "Tapi aku kira kamu menganggap ini terlalu serius."

"Bahkan Sasuke-_kun_ juga?" Sakura menatap lelaki berambut aneh itu tidak percaya.

"Tapi dia ada benarnya, Sakura-_chan_," kata Naruto si rambut kuning sambil membuka bungkus keripik kentangnya dan duduk di sebelah kanan Sakura. "Kita memang harus mengejar mimpi, tapi nggak perlu pakai emosi. Lagian, biasanya orang galau akan cita-cita itu saat kelas tiga SMA. Mungkin kamu kecepetan galau?"

"Nggak ada gunanya buru-buru," sahut Sasuke. "Kita juga nggak buru-buru dan memaksamu."

Naruto mengangguk semangat. "Kita cuma nggak ingin kamu menyesal kayak aku… _hora! _Aku kira udara itu gratis, tapi aku harus bayar tiga yen untuk beli keripik kentang ini. Heran! Isinya sedikit banget, sih?"

Walaupun Sakura kesal, tapi si pemilik bola mata hijau itu akhirnya tertawa juga. Itulah mereka sahabat terbaik Sakura. Mereka adalah gitar Sakura versi orang. Mereka selalu ada tiap Sakura butuh dan selalu membuatnya tertawa hingga sakit perut, menghiburnya kala sedih dengan nasihat yang bukan omong kosong.

Naruto adalah _moodmaker_ trio itu. Ia cukup lucu dengan guratan menyerupai kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Ia yang selalu membuat lelucon-lelucon yang sebenarnya garing. Ia yang paling semangat dan memandang hidup dengan kaca mata positif. Terkadang Sakura iri dengan Naruto. Ia bisa menyiasati kesengsaraan hidup dengan sesuatu yang baik.

Sedangkan Sasuke adalah lelaki pendiam yang akan meningkatkan frekuensi berbicaranya di depan mereka berdua. Ia yang sering menyela kalimat Naruto dengan ejekan yang tajam. Sebenarnya, sejak pertama kali Sakura bertemu dengan cowok keren ini, Sakura langsung suka. Hanya cewek katarak, atau cewek setia luar biasa, atau mungkin cewek lesbian akan langsung _straight_ jika melihat cowok ini. Tapi dengan begini saja Sakura sudah merasakan zona nyaman. Tentu saja ia masih berharap, tapi, ia tidak mau merusak persahabatan yang sudah terjalin semenjak awal SMP ini.

"Oke, kita mungkin bisa hibur kamu dengan lagu." Naruto mengambil gitar yang dipeluk Sakura sedari tadi. Jadi sekarang mereka duduk berjejer dengan Sakura di tengah. "Apa _chord_ buat lagu _You've got a Friend_, Sasuke?"

"Em B7."

"Sip!"

Dan jadilah mereka mengisi waktu luang mereka dengan bernyanyi di atap sekolah dengan Naruto yang memetik gitar dan Sakura yang mengalunkan suara emasnya.

"_Ain't it good to know you've got a friend?"_

.

.

.

"Bakal ada audisi buat manggung di _Rockin' the Night_ malam Minggu besok. Dan aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan, Sakura," kata Sasuke saat mereka sama-sama berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang tadi kelas mereka pinjam untuk pelajaran biologi.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sasuke takjub. Berat buku setebal 400 halaman yang berjumlah lima belas buah di tangannya menjadi tidak terasa. "Kamu udah daftarin kita?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk dan mengajak Sakura untuk berjalan lagi. "Tapi kita kekurangan pemain bass."

Lagi-lagi Sakura menghentikan langkahnya untuk berpikir. "Ah, aku tahu! Si Sai pintar main bass. Um… kamu mau band kita nambah personil?"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Asal dia nurut sama aliran musik kita dan musikalitasnya bagus. Dan loyal."

Sakura tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kembali berjalan ke perpustakaan dengan hati riang. Sebenarnya, ia memang tidak berjuang sendirian untuk menjadi musisi. Ia mempunyai band yang anggotanya hanya tiga orang, yaitu ia di vokalis sekaligus memegang gitar, Sasuke yang memegang gitar harmonis dan Naruto yang menabuh drum.

Selama ini mereka memang selalu bermain bersama. Aliran musik mereka juga semacam Alternative Rock dengan lirik-lirik yang bernada memberontak dan menganggap bahwa semua orang menyebalkan. Namun mereka baru menyeriusi hal ini setelah naik ke kelas dua SMA. Sebelum itu, mereka hanya manggung di pensi-pensi atau kafe. Tapi sekarang mereka mulai membuat demo rekaman. Apalagi Itachi, kakak Sasuke, bersedia menjadi manajer mereka dan mengenalkan mereka pada lebel rekaman.

Sakura mendengus begitu sampai di perpustakaan. Lihat sendiri, bukan, bahwa ia tidak sekadar bermimpi? Ia bukan hanya berkoar-koar ingin menjadi musisi. Selama ini ia sudah bersusah payah berlatih gitar sampai tangannya lecet, berlatih vocal dan pernapasan setiap hari dan menghindari makanan kesukaannya agar suaranya tetap bagus. Kenapa Ayah Kakashi tidak bisa menghargai itu semua?

"Kenapa lagi?"

Gadis kurus itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang meletakan buku di meja petugas perpustakaan.

"Nggak ada," jawab Sakura setengah bohong. "Jadi, kapan kita mulai latihan?"

"Pastikan dulu si Sai mau ikut gabung. Entar aku sama Itachi atur."

Sakura memperhatikan petugas perpustakaan yang sedang menghitung jumlah buku yang dibawa mereka. "Naruto sudah tahu?"

"Hn."

"Kalau misalkan lolos, kita harus bawain berapa lagu?"

"Dua."

"Audisinya di mana?"

"Kamu tanya saja nanti ke Itachi. Sekarang kamu urus dulu si Sai."

Sakura tertawa renyah melihat Sasuke yang memang paling tidak suka ditanya macam-macam. Ada semacam keengganan bagi Sasuke untuk berbicara panjang lebar. Fakta itu juga membuat Sakura semakin menyukai Sasuke. Cowok _cool_ adalah cowok paling ganteng menurutnya.

"Baiklah."

Sasuke lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura dan menatap gadis itu serius. "Pastikan juga kamu minta izin dan doa restu sama ayahmu."

Giliran Sakura yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau aku bilang aku ada audisi, yang ada aku malah dikurung di kamar. Mungkin malah diikat. Jadi lebih baik aku diam saja dulu."

"Serius?" Sasuke mendengus. Mereka lalu beranjak untuk keluar dari perpustakaan. "Bermimpi bukan berarti membangkang pada orang tua."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, seakan-akan cowok ini tidak tahu betapa menderitanya kehidupan seorang pengemis jalanan. "Aku nggak mencoba membangkang, Sasuke-_kun!_ Aku cuma… _sedikit memberontak_, biar kedua ayahku sadar kalau aku juga manusia yang punya keinginan sendiri, kalau sebagai anak, aku juga punya hak!"

"Oke. Aku cuma nggak mau kamu dalam masalah," kata Sasuke melihat Sakura mulai marah. Ia lalu seperti tersadar aku sesuatu. "Maksudku, kami nggak pengin kamu bikin band kita dalam masalah."

Kemarahan Sakura mereda dan ia menatap Sasuke sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mencerna perkataan Sasuke barusan. Ia dapat melihat Sasuke sedikit risih dipandangi olehnya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Kamu khawatir sama aku?"

Tidak ada jawaban selama tiga detik dan itu membuat Sakura semakin curiga. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulut untuk memancing lagi, Sasuke sudah keburu berbicara. "Wajar, kan, kalau aku khawatir dengan anggota band-ku?"

Sakura menghela napas. Sasuke mungkin terlihat seperti _cassanova_ tapi pengalaman percintaannya nol besar. Bahkan ciuman pertama Sasuke saja adalah dengan Naruto dan karena suatu insiden. Mengingat itu Sakura menjadi kesal sekaligus geli sendiri.

"Hm… omong-omong, nama band kita apa? Kamu sudah nemu?" tanya Sakura lagi setelah mereka mendengar bunyi bel tanda masuk ke pelajaran berikutnya. Mereka sudah mendiskusikan nama band mereka, namun belum ketemu juga.

"_Team Seven_." Jawab Sasuke saat mereka sudah sampai di kelas mereka.

"Hee? Kenapa? Anggota kita kan cuma tiga ditambah Sai nanti? Harusnya _Team Four_, kan?"

"Kita bukan karakter superhero, Saki." jawab Sasuke bosan. Sakura tertawa.

.

.

.

"Kamu lagi ceria sekarang, Nak?" sebuah suara kebapakkan muncul dari arah pintu kamarnya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dari cermin di hadapannya dan mendapati seorang lelaki berambut diikat satu dengan semacam bekas luka di hidung muncul. Senyum Sakura semakin merekah dan ia menghentikan senandungnya. Gadis itu lalu meletakkan sisirnya ke meja riasnya dan menoleh ke arah lelaki itu.

"Aku cantik, nggak?"

Lelaki bernama Iruka itu mengangguk. "Kamu menakjubkan, seperti biasa." Sahut lelaki itu memperhatikan Sakura yang mengenakan _T-shirt_ berwarna merah marun dari distro kenamaan dan celana pendek hitam selutut yang longgar. Tentu saja ditambah dengan asesoris seperti gelang, _choke, _dan ikat pinggang yang terlihat rumit. Lalu ia juga mengenakan sepatu boot setengah lutut berwarna hitam juga.

"Huh…" Sakura membalikkan badan kembali ke arah cermin. "Bohong banget. Padahal, kan, aku belum pakai _lipgloss_. Dan lagi, kalau ayah melihat ini, dia pasti udah nyuruh aku buat ganti baju."

"Tapi, kan, bibir kamu memang sudah merah. Dan jangan dengarkan pendapatnya. Dia nggak tahu fashion."

"Hmm."

Lelaki dewasa itu terkekeh dan mendekat ke arahnya, lalu duduk di ujung kasur berwarna biru muda milik Sakura. "Yaah, kamu memang selalu menang kalau debat."

Sakura terkekeh dan memandang pria itu. "Aku… mau latihan band buat audisi nanti. Boleh, kan, aku pergi?"

Pria itu mengelus kepala Sakura yang rambutnya kini diikat satu di setengah bagian atas. "Pastikan kamu nggak pulang terlalu larut dan dengan keadaan selamat. Minta diantarkan sama temenmu sampai rumah."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Kamu tahu Papa nggak bisa menghalangi seseorang buat menggapai cita-cita, selama itu tidak melanggar hukum," lalu lelaki itu terkekeh sendiri setelah mengucapkan kata _hukum_. "tapi, pastikan kamu memang serius dan fokus dengan ini dan nggak main-main. Buktikan ke kami kalau kamu akan jadi sukses. Kamu tahu, ayahmu pasti punya alasan kenapa dia melarangmu."

Sakura berdiri untuk memeluk pria dewasa dan bijak ini. "Aku sayang Papa!"

.

.

.

Sakura memiliki keluarga yang tidak lazim.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika di komplek perumahannya yang dulu, Sakura memiliki dua ayah. Ia memang dibesarkan oleh sepasang gay, yaitu Ayah Kakashi dan Papa Iruka. Sebenarnya, Ayah Kakashi adalah ayah kandungnya. Ayah Kakashi adalah seorang biseksual yang lebih cenderung ke homoseksual. Saat ia menikah dengan Ibu Rin, ia merasa tersiksa dan ia merasa sering menyakiti wanita berhati lembut itu. Rasanya Ayah Kakashi ingin bercerai saja dari istrinya daripada ia terus-terusan menyakiti istrinya dengan cara tidak mengacuhkannya.

Namun semua rencana Ayah Kakashi bubar karena Ibu Rin meninggal saat ia melahirkan Sakura. Mungkin Tuhan memang ingin mengakhiri penderitaan wanita itu lebih cepat.

Tentu saja kedua ayahnya sangat baik padanya. Mereka menjaganya dengan sangat baik dan protektif. Mereka juga tidak pernah bermesraan di hadapan Sakura. Tentu saja mereka tidak ingin Sakura tahu akan hal-hal semacam itu dan mereka ingin agar Sakura tetaplah menjadi gadis yang normal dan melihat dunia ini dengan polos.

Sakura dulu tidak punya teman. Ia mungkin berasal dari keluarga yang mampu, tapi Sakura sadar bahwa materi bukanlah segalanya. Sulit sekali menemukan orang yang menerimamu apa adanya. Ayah Kakashi dan Papa Iruka tidak pernah mengaku ke masyarakat bahwa mereka gay, namun mungkin para tetangga lebih peka karena setiap mereka bertanya, baik Ayah Kakashi ataupun Papa Iruka tidak pernah menyangkal. Jadilah masa kecil Sakura dijauhi. Ia sering diejek akan keadaan keluarganya.

Sakura bukanlah seorang _heroin_ dalam sebuah cerita fiksi yang selalu membela sesuatu yang ia rasa benar. Lagipula, ia juga tidak membenarkan keadaan kedua ayahnya. Jauh di dasar hatinya, ia ingin kedua ayahnya tidak seperti itu lagi. Ia ingin keluarga normal dengan seorang ayah dan seorang ibu. Ia masih percaya bahwa laki-laki tercipta untuk perempuan agar dunia tetap harmonis.

Pernah pikirannya itu tidak hanya terendap di dasar hatinya, ia pernah mengeluarkannya ke permukaan. Ia marah akan keadaan. Apa ada yang tahu bagaimana rasanya saat ia sedang maju ke depan podium untuk berpidato upacara kelulusan mewakili murid-murid kelas enam, tiba-tiba ada yang berceletuk _anak orang gay!_? Itu adalah penghinaan terbesar.

Dan Sakura tidak pernah melupakan hal itu.

Namun sekarang Sakura sudah semakin besar. Ia juga sudah pindah ke kota besar yang bahkan tetangga sebelah pun tidak terlalu kenal. Ia sadar bahwa selama ini apa yang Ayah Kakashi dan Papa Iruka lakukan adalah membesarkannya dengan benar. Walaupun ia tetap tidak membenarkan homoseksualitas, tapi Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Dan lagi, Sakura mendapatkan teman-teman yang menerima dirinya apa adanya. Sasuke dan Naruto, misalnya.

.

.

.

Sakura sampai di studio musik yang biasa trio itu sewa untuk latihan. Studio Akatsuki adalah studio musik kenamaan di kota itu dan beruntung bagi mereka, karena studio yang didirikan patungan itu memberikan diskon kepada mereka karena Itachi Uchiha, kakak dari Sasuke yang rambutnya dikuncir kuda itu juga adalah pemilik studio itu.

Tentu saja Sakura sudah menghubungi Sai agar mau _join _ke band mereka dan dengan senyum memuakannya, Sai bilang mau. Cowok yang sekilas mirip Sasuke itu, hanya saja kulitnya jauh lebih pucat dan gaya rambutnya tidak mencuat aneh seperti bokong ayam, sudah datang di sana. Sasuke dan Naruto juga sudah datang dan Sasuke tampak sedang berbicara dengan Sai sementara Naruto sedang mendengarkan lagu dengan _headphone_ dan kedua tangannya tampak heboh sendiri seperti memukul-mukul drumset. Sakura tertawa karena ternyata ialah orang yang sedang ditunggu.

"Kalian tahu cewek itu kalau dandan ribet…"

"Tapi kenapa tetap jelek?" celetuk Sai yang membuat Sakura dongkol. Tapi karena Sakura sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus, ia tidak mengacuhkan omongan Sai dan mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu diikuti Naruto yang kali ini mengajak Sai bicara.

"Selamat datang, Sai. Sebenarnya aku agak kaget pas dengar kamu mau gabung. Tapi kita memang lagi kekurangan pemain bass. Kuharap kita bisa kerja sama."

Sai mengangguk. "Hm. Tadi siang aku sudah dikasih _chord_ lagu buat audisi kalian sama Sakura dan tadi membahasnya sedikit sama Sasuke. Lumayan menarik."

"Kamu sudah hapal lagunya?"

Sai mengangguk. "Aku tahu lagunya."

Naruto mengangguk. Mereka lalu sampai di dalam ruangan studio yang kedap suara itu. Mereka akan menyewa studio hingga dua jam saja. Ruangan itu bercat krem dengan drum set di pojok kiri ruangan dan beberapa gitar dan bass di lantai atau menggantung di dinding. Ada juga sebuah keyboard dan beberapa _standing mic_ di tengah ruangan.

.

.

.

"_Yakusoku no basho e,_

_Kimi o tsureteyuku,_

_I'll take you to my world,_

_I'll show you my sweet eternal dreams…"_

Setelah menyanyikan lirik itu, Sakura lalu memberikan kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk melakukan _solo instrument_ sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya. Sial. Sepertinya tadi ia kurang pemanasan, sehingga rasanya suaranya cepat habis. Ia melirik pada Sasuke yang sedang menunjukkan aksinya bermain gitar dan semakin kagum pada cowok itu. Cowok yang bisa bermain gitar adalah cowok paling ganteng, menurutnya.

Sakura kemudian kembali melanjutkan lagu _Monochrome Rainbow_ yang dipolulerkan oleh _Tommy Heavenly6_, salah satu penyanyi kesukaan Sakura. Gadis itu memang penggemar _Alternative Rock_ dan juga _Pop Rock,_ kalau perlu malah sedikit _gothic_ dan _punk_.

Mereka kemudian selesai memainkan lagu itu. Jadi rencananya, seperti yang tertulis di formulir, mereka akan menyanyikan dua buah lagu, yaitu lagu populer dan lagu karangan sendiri. Mereka istirahat sejenak dan Sakura memutuskan untuk meminum air yang ia bawa dari rumah. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang berdiskusi dengan Sai, mungkin membahas lagu berikutnya yang jelas-jelas belum pernah Sai dengar. Walaupun ia sudah menyerahkan _chord_ pada Sai, tapi ia yakin Sasuke perlu memberi _brief_ pada Sai. Dan Naruto masih memukul-mukul pelan drumset-nya. Ia memang akan sulit lepas dari alat musik itu jika sudah memegang stik dan ada drumset di hadapannya.

_Aku merasa senang di sini. Kenapa Ayah Kakashi nggak bisa melihatnya? _Pikir Sakura sambil melafalkan _'doh' 'reh' 'mih'_ dan seterusnya. Ia senang berada di tengah-tengah orang yang tidak buta nada. Mereka saling tertawa dan bergembira. Mereka bisa mengekspresikan apa yang mereka rasakan. Kenapa Ayah Kakashi tidak pernah menjawab jika ia bertanya alasannya.

"Ok. Lagu berikutnya." Sasuke menaruh tali gitar ke pundaknya. "Nanti Itachi bakal ke sini. Dan katanya dia bawa kejutan."

Sakura sepertinya tidak tahu apa arti dari kata kejutan sehingga ia langsung bertanya, "kejutan apa?"

Sasuke memandang Sakura malas. "Kalau aku kasih tahu, bukan kejutan lagu namanya."

"Sok misterius, nih-_ttebayo._" Naruto ikut cemberut. "Kamu udah tahu apa kejutannya, Teme?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia melirik Sai yang mulai memberi pemanasan pada bass-nya. "Contoh dia. Anggota baru tapi disiplin."

"Nanti kita ke Ichiraku-Ramen, bagaimana? Merayakan bergabungnya Sai yang ke… satu hari?"

"Nggak!" Sakura menolak mentah-mentah. "Aku nggak boleh makan-makanan berminyak. Dan aku harus pulang cepet malam ini. Kamu tahu, kan, bagaimana galaknya ayahku?"

Naruto mengangguk pasrah dan memandang Sai seperti meminta maaf. Sai hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. "Itu terlalu cepat. Aku juga nggak yakin akan tetap _stay_ di band ini. Maksudku, aku kan cuma bantu kalian."

"Yah, jangan begitu, dong. Kita harus kom-"

"Eghm! Kita kapan mulai?" suara baritone Sasuke terdengar memecah obrolan ketiga orang di sampingnya itu. Ketiganya langsung terdiam dan kembali di posisi masing-masing.

.

.

.

_I know life is so hard,_

_Demo boku wa kimi no soba ini iru._

_So, don't be afraid,_

_Nazenara sakura wa kirei da yo._

Selesai menyanyikan _chorus_ lagu _Beautiful Cherry Blossoms_ milik mereka, Sakura jadi seperti termotivasi sendiri. Bahwa kita tidak perlu takut akan dunia yang penuh dengan kesulitan ini karena dunia ini sendiri sebenarnya sangat indah.

Sakura melirik pada pintu studio yang terbuka dan melihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam diikat satu yang sangat mirip Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Ia tersenyum pada lelaki itu dan yang disenyumi pun tersenyum balik sambil membawa sesuatu.

Selesai lagu dinyanyikan, mereka segera menyerbu Itachi, lelaki yang dimaksud tadi. Tentu saja Sai terlebih dulu memperkenalkan diri dan dibalas Itachi dengan anggukan sopan pula.

"Sebenarnya aku mau bawakan kejutan. Tapi sebelumnya aku mau tanya dulu pada Sai," kata Itachi. Sekarang mereka sedang lesehan di lantai berkarpet itu. Sai yang disebut namanya langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"_Hai?_"

"Apa kamu mau benar-benar gabung? Atau kamu cuma mau bantu di audisi ini saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban segera. Sai tampak menimbang-nimbang dan berpikir cukup lama. Ia lalu menghela napas. "Aku nggak tahu. Aku masih sangat baru di sini."

"Tapi, bagaimana kesanmu?"

"Mereka menyenangkan," Sai mengangguk sambil memandang ketiga temannya yang lain yang sedang menatap ke arahnya. "Dan aliran musiknya juga asyik. Tapi…"

"Kenapa, Sai? Kita bisa berjuang bersama…" pinta Sakura terdengar mendesak.

"Yah… aku masih agak canggung aja."

"Kayak ke siapa aja, sih, Sai!" Naruto memukul bahu Sai pelan. "Kita kan sekelas. Dan lagi, walaupun si Sasuke itu lebih dingin dari gunung Everest, tapi dia sebenarnya orangnya baik. Jadi, kalau kamu merasa nggak nyaman karena keberadaan dia, itu bukan alasan namanya…" katanya dengan nada santai tanpa menghiraukan pelototan maut dari orang yang tadi namanya disebut. Sakura dan Itachi yang justru tertawa.

Sai tersenyum lagi. "Oh, bukan itu. Aku yang nggak enak sama kalian. Kalian sudah berjuang bareng sejak dulu dan… siapa aku yang tiba-tiba masuk ke lingkungan kalian?"

Sakura tertawa atau terkekeh lebih tepatnya. "Kita nggak bermaksud mengkotak-kotakan diri, kok. Kita orangnya terbuka."

"Sejujurnya," kali ini giliran Sasuke yang angkat suara. "Kami butuh kamu."

Sai lalu menatap mata kelam Sasuke, menatap mata sehijau hutan Sakura, dan menatap mata sebiru langit milik Naruto. Setelah menghela napas dan memasang senyum andalannya, ia pun mengangguk. "Jadi, apa kejutannya?"

Itachi tersenyum menghadapi ketiga bocah yang lima tahun dibawahnya itu yang sekarang sedang menyoraki Sai dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kejutannya adalah kabar baik. Aku sudah menulis proposal tentang masing-masing dari kalian. Ini dia…" katanya sambil menyerahkan sebauh map berwarna biru tua. "Dan aku akan hubungi kamu buat tanya-tanya tentang kamu, Sai, karena aku harus menambah jumlah personil."

Semua orang tersenyum senang.

"Setelah audisi Minggu depan, aku minta kalian buat berlatih lagi karena kita akan rekaman buat ngasih demo ke label. Gimana?"

"Yee!"

"_Yatta_!"

Itachi kali ini tertawa melihat mereka saling berpelukan dan ketiga cowok itu yang mengacak rambut Sakura dan membuat gadis itu merengut sebal, walau pada akhirnya, ia tertawa juga.

.

.

.

"Makasih sudah mau mengatarku…" Sakura menghela napasnya setibanya ia di depan rumahnya yang bergaya minimalis. "Hari ini bener-bener bikin capek."

Sasuke yang mengantar Sakura hanya diam. Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak hanya khusus mengantar Sakura. Tadi ia juga mengantar Naruto dan Sai. Namun karena rumah Sakura paling jauh, jadinya mereka tinggal berdua saja. Tentu saja sebenarnya Sakura sangat senang dan mengobrol macam-macam tadi dengan Sasuke tentang segalanya dan terutama tentang Sai dan audisi tadi. Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura dan gadis itu merasa sangat enggan untuk turun.

Selambat mungkin ia melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Hari Minggu itu empat hari lagi," kata Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura yang sedang melepas _seatbelt_. "Besok kita latihan lagi."

"Oke."

"Kamu harus ngomong sama ayahmu."

Sakura memandang Sasuke kesal. Seganteng apapun suatu makhluk, kalau sudah membahas ayahnya, maka ia akan memancing kemarahan Sakura. "Itu lagi, Sasuke-_kun_? Kamu tahu ayahku kaya gimana? Aku bisa dibunuh kalau ketahuan ikut audisi." Ia menghela napas keras. "Dan bakal dibunuh dua kali kalau ketahuan ikut rekaman."

"Aku cuma nggak ingin mimpi kamu, mimpi kita, bikin orang lain nggak senang. Kamu bisa bicarain baik-baik. Keluarkan kemampuan _public speaking_ kamu."

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi mobil. "Nggak semudah itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Kamu nggak paham!"

Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang ada di paha saat sadar nada bicara gadis ini naik. "Cobalah."

Dan sepertinya Sakura juga tidak sadar jika tangan kanannya sedang digenggam. Ia terlalu kesal. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan melihat cowok superganteng itu sedang memandangnya lembut dan penuh perhatian. Seperti biasa, siapapun yang ditatap oleh mata sekelam langit malam itu dengan tatapan yang sedemikian rupa, maka siapapun juga akan terhanyut.

Sakura merona hebat. Dia tidak pernah ditatap seintens ini dengan jarak begitu dekat.

Begitu dekat…

Begitu…

dekat…

"Hmmh…" Sakura membelalakan matanya begitu ia merasakan bibir Sasuke mencium bibirnya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti sebentar, lalu berdetak sangat kencang dan keras. Ia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke kini, matanya terpejam dan deru napasnya tak beraturan.

Merasa terhanyut, Sakura membalas ciuman cowok ini dan tanpa sadar mencengkeram erat kaus hitam yang cowok ini kenakan. Ini sangat memabukkan. Sensasi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan. Seperti ada sesuatu di perut yang membuatnya merasa bergejolak bahagia. Bahagia yang tidak terdefinisi.

Sampai beberapa detik kemudian mereka sadar dan segera kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Sasuke langsung duduk tegak menatap ke jalanan yang terang disinari lampu merkuri. Sakura sendiri masih mengatur napasnya dan menatap _dashboard _yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat menarik.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kita paca—"

"Masuklah, Sakura. Aku nggak ingin ayahmu lebih marah lagi."

Sinar kekecewaan tersorot dari mata Sakura. Ia hanya menunduk kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya dengan keras. Sasuke terlihat seperti menganggap semua ini hanyalah kejadian yang tidak penting, kejadian yang hanya untuk menghiburnya. Cowok itu menatapnya sekali lagi dengan raut wajah datar sebelum kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan Sakura. Gadis itu menatap mobil itu dengan pandangan sedih hingga menghilang ditelan kegelapan. Mati-matian ia menahan tangis.

Kenapa Sasuke menciumnya? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, kenapa Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun dan menjelaskan apapun? Apakah ciuman tadi tidak penting? Padahal ini adalah ciuman pertama Sakura. Dan Sakura masih bisa merasakan bibir itu lembut menempel dan memagut bibirnya.

Kenapa Sasuke semakin membuat hidupnya terasa lebih rumit?

.

.

.

**TBC**

Sebenernya pengin langsung aku jadiin oneshot, tapi kepanjangan. Dan niatnya ini mau tak ikutkan ke BTC, tapi rasanya kurang memenuhi syarat, haha. Nggak papa, lah. Yang penting saya tetep cinta SasuSaku.

Oiya, lagu Beautiful Cherry Blossoms itu nggak ada. Itu lirik cuma karangan saya. Itu juga nggak tau tuh apa Nihon-go-nya bener apa salah. Asli ngarang, haha. :D dan saya juga gak terlalu paham sama dunia musik, jadi maafin ya kalau ada khilaf.

Hm, oiya. Tentang homosexual. Saya menghargai LGBT tapi saya nggak dukung juga walaupun saya fujoshi.

Now let me see what you think! REVIEW, please... :D


End file.
